dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkminnow
"No, wait! You're a leader with nine lives! So you'll be fine if you lose." —Darkminnow to Shimmerstar when she agrees to fight Bone Shred in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 Darkminnow is a sleek black tom with dark teal eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Darkkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of Riverclan, the son of Petalfin and Frozenripple. Darkpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Divetail. Darkminnow is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of RiverClan. Darkminnow is listed under Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Frostpaw. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide returns to camp, Lilynose excitedly tells him that Petalfin has given birth. She says they're so cute and urges him to come see them, as they're his mentor's kits after all. Iceslide reluctantly goes. Heartpaw and Finpaw are excited about their new siblings and wonder if they'll get to mentor them, as they'll be warriors by then. On the opposite side of the nursery, Vixenwhisper is curled up with her kits, trying to keep them away from the newborns. Warmkit says they're so tiny, and Newtkit asks when they can play with them, as it'll be nice to have new friends. Vixenwhisper says when they're older. Petalfin is laying on her side, watching her kits suckle. They are described as tiny bundles of fluff. Iceslide doesn't know what to say and stammers, saying they're good kits. Lilynose points out each kit to him. She tells him that the black tom is Darkkit, and Iceslide thinks it's because he's dark. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces that Petalfin has given birth to Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide catches a mouse, Lilynose purrs that the kits will love it, or the elders. When Lilynose and Iceslide return to camp, Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit seem to be waiting in the nursery. They scamper out of the den excitedly. When Willowkit takes a mouse and claims she's going to bring it to the elders, Darkkit protests that he will and pounces on her. While he and Willowkit fight playfully, Mintkit snatches the mouse up and runs to the elders den. Darkkit and Willowkit protest and run after them. Lilynose purrs in amusement, saying it's a great feeling bringing back prey for the clan. When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, he sees Frozenripple playing with his kits outside the nursery. Petalfin is watching and purring. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw is frustrated about having to repeat his training, he tells Frozenripple that he could be with Petalfin or his kits right now. Frozenripple agrees that he could be if it weren't for Icepaw's actions. Later when the hunting patrol returns, Icepaw sees Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit outside the elders den listening to Dewwhisker tell a story. The kits are sitting and excitedly listening. Icepaw notes that the stories seem exciting and inspiring to every kit. When Dewwhisker says that he was trapped between the edge of the gorge and the fox, Darkkit anxiously asks if he fell in. When Dewwhisker says he jumped, the three kits gasp. Shadepath tells the true story in which a patrol saved him, and Darkkit purrs, saying Dewwhisker was scared. Willowkit agrees and says warriors aren't scared of anything. Dewwhisker admits that all warriors get scared sometimes. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide returns to camp and asks Sunripple if he missed anything, he says not really, and that Petalfin's kits were apprenticed, but that's about it. (Though this is a mistake because they've already been apprenticed). - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Shimmerstar announces that RiverClan has three new apprentices: Darkpaw, Willowpaw, and Mintpaw. The clans cheer, and Iceslide sees Frozenripple watching his kits proudly. (Though this is a mistake because they've already been apprenticed). - Chapter 18 Iceslide notes that for the first since any cat can remember, the elders den is empty. Last night, Shadepath died of old age. The apprentices no longer have the duty of taking care of her, but every cat can tell that they're saddened by the loss of her. Even Darkpaw, who always complained about having to remove her ticks, has grown quiet and seems to grieve for her. - Chapter 18 Willowpaw wants to do some battle training, but Cherryberry is hesitant due to the snow. Just then, Divetail crosses the clearing with Darkpaw, blinking warmly and asking if they're going out for a training session and if they can join them. Cherryberry looks embarrassed and lets out a purr, saying that they were and of course they can. Beside her, Willowpaw rolls her eyes, muttering "Now she says yes". Darkpaw snickers, both aware of the romance between their mentors. They leave the camp, Cherryberry sticking close to Divetail's side. - Chapter 20 Cherryberry's muffled cry for help interrupts Frostedcloud. Every cat spins to see what's going on, and Iceslide's heart skips a beat at what he sees. Cherryberry is slowly padding into camp, dragging Divetail by his scruff. Willowpaw staggers behind her, pulling Darkpaw's limp body. Shimmerstar gasps Cherryberry's name, and she and many other cats race over as she drops Divetail and collapses into the snow, groaning in pain. Iceslide joins them, anxious to see what happened. Frostedcloud crouches beside Cherryberry and asks what happened, gently nudging her with his muzzle as she pants. Blood pools from her flank. Beyond them, a trail of blood is left by both Divetail and Darkpaw. Cherryberry weakly croaks that they were training when they were attacked. Petalfin wails and rushes over to Darkpaw, covering him with licks. He's trembling, his breathing ragged. After Willowpaw dies, Petalfin wails in grief and pulls Darkpaw close. Maplesky calls to Otterpelt, his mew shaky as he tells her to help him get Cherryberry and Darkpaw to the medicine den, as they can still save them. - Chapter 21 Frozenripple and Petalfin are looking into the apprentices den, where Darkpaw is laying in his nest, his flank rising and falling slowly. Mintpaw lays near him, his chin rested on his paws, not taking his eyes off his brother. It's noted that Darkpaw was very lucky to survive. Many cats, even Maplesky, thought he wouldn't. Darkpaw spent three days in the medicine den, and Mintpaw stayed by his side day and night, bringing him fresh prey and water, and keeping him warm. After losing Willowpaw, Mintpaw seemed terribly frightened of losing his brother too. But Darkpaw pulled through, proving that he's very strong despite his size. Vixenwhisper has become his new mentor, however he can't continue his training for a few more days. Maplesky wants to make sure his wounds have properly healed just in case he tears them back open. A quarter moon passes, and there is good news for once. Darkminnow and Mintfrost have been made warriors.Though they're happy about it, every cat knows that someone is missing. Willowpaw should have been made a warrior with them. Shimmerstar reassured them that StarClan will have welcomed Willowpaw as a warrior, and she was very brave. - Chapter 25 When Iceslide returns to the RiverClan camp after the attack, he sees Fintail laying dead not far from Frozenripple's body, bearing terrible wounds in his throat and shoulder. Darkminnow is sitting beside the body, his eyes dull with grief. - Chapter 27 The clearing is nearly empty. Dovewhisper is speaking quietly to Darkminnow. - Chapter 28 After the cats cry out anxiously about Shimmerstar accepting the challenge to fight Bone Shred, Darkminnow leaps to his paws and points out that she's a leader with nine lives, so she'll be find if she loses. Shimmerstar is quiet for a moment before revealing she's on her last life. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Darkminnow is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Rainpaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Darkminnow is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "Did you fall in?" -Darkkit to Dewwhisker when he tells he and his siblings a story in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "No, wait! You're a leader with nine lives! So you'll be fine if you lose." -Darkminnow to Shimmerstar when she agrees to fight Bone Shred in "Beyond the River" chapter 28 Character Development and Origins Willowpaw and Darkminnow were originally Willowkit and Darkkit, the only kits of Petalfin's. Darkkit was originally described as a jet black tom with yellow eyes and a white tipped tail. darkkit.JPG Group11.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters